vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Immortality Slumber Spell
The Immortality Slumber Spell is a powerful ritual created and enacted by Dahlia, one of the most powerful witches in history''The Brothers That Care Forgot. The spell was originally performed in the 10th century and the only known witches subjected to the spell were Dahlia and Freya Mikaelson. A variation of it was performed once again in 2014 by Freya to save her siblings and herself from the effects of their bites, hex, and herself being poisoned. She mixed the spell with her own version of the Chambre de Chasse spell. Description A powerful ritual that allows witches to reach a form of pseudo-immortality, unlike The Immortality Spell, without being left powerless as a balance. The spell functions by placing the witch into a deep slumber that would last a century, arresting all biological functions besides the growth of the witch's magic. The witch would then awake, but is allotted only but a single year to walk the Earth before the cycle repeats itself. It is worth noting that during their century slumber, the witch cannot be killed or harmed and during their year of life, the witch would remain immortal in all ways while having access to a colossal amount of power accrued over the last century of slumber. It is presumed that the slumber which lasts a century is the necessary price for a witch's immortality. In conjunction with a linking spell to an immortal being (such as an Original Vampire or Original Hybrid), the spell would allow a witch full immortality, no longer limiting them to one year of life per century. However, the witch would be magically connected to the source of their true immortality, thus if anything happens to the vampire in question, the witch would suffer from the same effects, as seen with Dahlia and Klaus. Requirements The spell is performed in a circle of salt, with several dried herbs and runic symbols. * '''Circle of Salt:' Both witches are required to stand in the circle of salt upon the enacting of the spell. * Runic Symbols: Unknown runic symbols are possibly a requirement for the spell to work properly. * Incantation: Magi somn et immortalis. Binde oss. History The spell was first created and performed by Dahlia, a powerful Norse witch from an unknown powerful bloodline of witches. Previously, Dahlia had already gathered an immense amount of power by creating a brand of Connective Magic by augmenting Freya's potent power and drawing on it. This form of magic granting her access to Freya's augmented power, together with Dahlia's already potent first-born magic allowed her to achieve great feats of magic, such as killing an entire village. Following these events, Dahlia crafted the Immortality Slumber Spell, in hopes of eventually achieving true immortality while also retaining her magic. Despite Freya's protests, she performed the spell on herself and her niece, thus condemning them both to sleep for a 100 years and be awake only one year per century. Following Dahlia's arrival to New Orleans a thousand years after the spell was cast, Freya revealed how to undo the immortality slumber spell that granted Dahlia longevity. After gathering the necessary ingredients, the spell was undone on Dahlia, and through her death, Freya was also rendered mortal. A thousand years later, Freya performed it once again using a linking spell her mother used to link her siblings together before sending them all to slumber to avoid the adverse effects each sibling was inflicted with. Kept alive by their bond to Niklaus' lifeforce, they dwelt in Freya's chambre until they could be awoken when Hayley found a cure for each of their inflictions. Reversal The Immortality Slumber Spell can be reversed through a complex spell involving several important ingredients somehow connected to the witch. By obtaining representative objects of the witch's connection to the mortal realm and their power, the spell can be bound to either a location or to a weapon. Should it be bound to a location, sage is used to bless the enchanted area, while a circle of salt is used if the spell is bound to an object. The spell uses three representative elements connected to the witch as the requirements: * Soil from the Witch's Homeland: A representative of the witch's link to their mortality. * Ashes of the Witch's Oppressors: A representative of the witch's hatred. * Blood of the Witch they loved most: '''A representative of the witch's emotional vulnerability. * '''Incantation: Drende moral associeres. Drende moral associeres. After Dahlia arrived to New Orleans in search of Hope and Freya, the latter revealed to her siblings that she knew of a way to kill Dahlia, thus she sent Mikael to gather the necessary ingredients. By using the ashes of the Vikings (Dahlia's oppressors), earth from Norway (Dahlia's homeland) and blood from the witch she loved most (Originally believed to be Freya, later revealed to be Esther), the spell was originally bound to a dagger by Davina Claire, though Dahlia soon destroyed it. A localized version of the spell was performed by Freya on the Compound, though as it used Freya's blood, it would never have worked. The spell was finally used on Dahlia upon Esther Mikaelson's resurrection, when Klaus drove a dagger through both, effectively undoing Dahlia's immortality and killing her. Upon Dahlia's death, Freya's immortality was undone as well, implying the spell was bound to Dahlia's life. Trivia * The spell is possibly created using Connective Magic seeing as it broke upon Dahlia's death. * This spell should not be mistaken for Longevity which allows a witch to slow-down their ageing process so drastically that they could live for nearly up to a century with preserved youth, as it allows the witch to be impervious to harm, where as with Longevity, the witch is still vulnerable to conventional means of death. * The Immortality Slumber Spell was Dahlia's biggest achievement. **She considers this to be the next best thing if a witch cannot be immortal. * The spell's invulnerability aspect prevents anyone from dying while slumbering. This includes those dying of poison. * It is the only known spell that grants witches a form of immortality without them losing their magic in the process as a balance of Nature. ** However, it is later revealed that a subsection of mutated witches from the Gemini Coven, known as Siphoners can also achieve a form of immortality as well, due to the fact that if they transition into witch-vampire hybrids, they would retain their siphoning abilities and thus, through siphoning their vampirism, they would be able to actively practice witchcraft. Gallery ImmortSlum3.png TO322_Freya_ImmSlum.jpg Linking Spell 322.jpg See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Rituals Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Season 2 Events Category:Events Category:The Originals Season 3 Events